To Make it All Last
by Riza-4789
Summary: Holly is at RISD. Ella, Anna, and Esi are still in highschool. This follows their friendships, relationships, and families throughout the year. The pants, the boys,the pants and the boys that they attract!Followup to the 2nd generation.
1. Slutty Sean

**SO, this is after Holly graduates from high school. Anna and Esperanza are seniors in high school, and Ella is attending NYU.**

* * *

Holly sat in her dorm room at the Rhode Island School of Design, re-reading an email her older sister, Alexia, had sent her the day before.

_Holly,_

_Hey girl. Oh my gosh. I can't believe that I'm actually getting to come home for Christmas, or at least part of it! I can't wait! I miss America! I miss you! And I miss mom and dad! I've got some news too…and you can't tell mom or dad. You have to promise me that you won't tell them! But Jacques asked me to move in with him. It's been a great year…he's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and all, but I told him I'd have to think it over. We've been together for over a year…and…I just wanted some advice! I mean I'm over at his house all the time anyways! I'm going to be online all week. So, feel free to please send me a message…or two. Love you sweetie._

_-Alex_

Holly laughed at her sister's randomness and decided to see if she was truly online, seeing how late it was where Alex lived. Surely enough, Alex was signed on. Holly sent her a message.

**

* * *

IlikePaint: Hey**

**AlexiaMarie: Hey girlie. **

**IlikePaint: So…Is Jacques coming with you? I know you said you weren't sure if he was or not.**

**AlexiaMarie: Well…he's still not sure. I'm trying to work it out so that he can stay for at least Christmas Eve. **

**IlikePaint: I hope he can make it. That will give mom and dad a chance to meet him. And about the whole moving in thing…**

**AlexiaMarie: Yeah about that! I've pretty much already decided on that issue. He picked up a bunch of my boxes a few hours ago and we had dinner…and then…**

**IlikePaint: You can stop there, sis!**

**AlexiaMarie: I mean Holly, he's even better in bed than Sean, and Sean was rather good.**

**IlikePaint: Alex! I can't believe you said that…but he is rather good.**

**AlexiaMarie: Holly! Oh my gosh…we both slept with the same guy!**

**IlikePaint: Alex! We're sluts! **

**IlikePaint: Oh no…wait! Maybe he's the slut.**

**AlexiaMarie: No, he was a virgin when we first had sex…then again so was I. **

**IlikePaint: So ya'll take each other's V-card and then he takes mine! Eww. Gross. I'm going to have to talk to the slut when he gets here.**

**AlexiaMarie: Aren't you still at school?**

**IlikePaint: He's driving up here today to take me back home tomorrow.**

**AlexiaMarie: Which doesn't really make a difference, seeing as how he drives up to see you every other weekend anyways.**

**IlikePaint: What's that supposed to mean?**

**AlexiaMarie: Nothing! It's just really sweet of him, you know, wanting to see you all the time. He never wanted to do anything with me. I always had to beg, especially near the end of our relationship.**

**IlikePaint: Bitter.**

**AlexiaMarie: Bitch…no. I'm just kidding. I'm over that. And you know it!**

**IlikePaint: I was just stating what the obvious obviously was. **

**AlexiaMarie: Well, I'll see you on Saturday when I get in. Love you.**

**IlikePaint: I love you too. I'll see you then…with Jacques. Sean and I are picking you up from the airport. Don't forget to call me with the flight number and everything.**

* * *

Just as soon as Holly had signed off, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She questioned loudly.

"It's your boyfriend." Sean opened the door and laughed.

"Hey slut!" She smiled and jumped up to greet him.

"So I'm a slut now? How did that happen?" He tall frame towered over Holly's, causing him to have to sit down on her bed to be even close to eye level with her.

Holly leaned into him and kissed him sweetly on his forehead. "Alex and I were just talking about how you took both of our virginities…" She sheepishly grinned. "That's all."

"That's all? Well when you put it in that perspective, it does make me feel rather slutty." Sean pulled Holly even closer and kissed her passionately.

"Umm…" Holly let her lips linger on his before pulling away. "She also said that her new boyfriend is better than you ever were…"

Sean didn't let her finish the sentence. He had a feeling as to what she was going to say. "Nope. Not possible."

"That's what I told her. Don't worry."

The next morning, Holly woke up and rolled over to an empty spot on the bed, next to her. Where there should have been a Sean, was a yellow post-it note instead.

_Good morning beautiful, I just ran down to Starbucks…coffee…a danish…the usual. Be back soon._

_-Sean_

Holly took the time to shower and get dressed. By the time she got back, Sean was waiting for her, drinking his coffee and nibbling on one of the cream cheese danishes.

Holly grabbed her danish off the table and took the coffee he offered her.

"Thanks. I'm ready to leave when you are. Ella wanted to meet for an early lunch, but I told her I didn't know. I mean we're all going to be together all next week at home."

Sean finished his coffee and Danish and stood up to straighten the bed. "No. I think that would be cool. Call her back and tell her we'll meet her at Andrew's."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've got some extra time to kill. So get her on the phone…" Sean pushed a stray strand of hair out oh Holly's eyes and smiled. "Plus. I want chocolate cake!"

* * *

**Yay. A new story. And it feels awesome to write again. Plus...out of all my characters...these are my favorites. Other girls' parts will follow, hopefully soon!**


	2. Home

"He did what?" Anna shouted.

Esperanza was pacing around the living room of her friend's house. "You act as if he did it to you."

Anna stood up to stop her friend from going crazy. "You are my friend and I want to be there for you. Break ups are tough."

"Those were not the exact words he used. He said that he wanted to take a break. A break. From what? I see him once every month, and he wants a break? But he texted me this morning asking if he could still come see me before he goes home for his winter break."

"What did you say to him? No? Why does he think he can still show up here after breaking up with you? Anna questioned. Esperanza shook her head. "You are such a great help, Anna. But that is all beside the point. He has been acting odd lately and I honestly think that he is not himself. I want to talk to him in person."

The next day Max drove from Williamsburg, VA to Bethesda to face the music. Esperanza told him that they could talk privately, if only just to clear the air. "It's just been a long semester and I didn't know how to deal with a lot of things, Esi." Max sat at the table, across from Esperanza, playing with his French fries and refusing to look her in the eyes.

Esperanza was still not getting it. "But Max, I haven't really been holding you to any certain standards. I come visit 'you' on the weekends. I've helped you with all of your projects…and seen all of your grades. Did you have a complete 180 in the past month and fail?"Running his fingers through his hair he looked up and into her eyes for the first time. Something was different. They seemed to be darker and more distant. Not the same Max that she had left over a month ago in the dorm rooms at the University. "Max…what's wrong?"

"I…I…I only meant to do it because I couldn't stay awake to study one week. And one kid down the hall and I were talking and he gave me…" Esperanza could tell that Max was fidgeting under the table and she also knew what was coming up next. "Max…no! Please tell me that you didn't take drugs?" She jumped up and ran over to his side of the table, not caring about the scene that she was making. Max threw his arms around her. "Esi, I didn't mean to! I know that it must look wrong…" "Are you still doing whatever drug it is that he gave you?" Esperanza asked calmly. Max didn't respond. He continued to hold her and remained silent. "We're leaving." She placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and grabbed their jackets. "Come on. I said we are leaving."

Once outside she held her hand out, signaling for his keys. "Keys. I want whatever that kid gave you." She had already lost someone close to her due to drugs; she was not ready to lose the man that she loved. Taking the keys she popped open the trunk and took out his duffel bag. "I'm going to assume it's in your shower bag. That's where you usually put your medicine." She was frantic. Max placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to stop what she was doing and turn and around. He tried to take the bag. "It's ok. Breathe." Esperanza rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the ends. "Ok? No. Not quite Max. Is it in there?"

"Yes. It's right here. That's all there is." He took the bottle out and handed it to her. Esperanza read the label. "What is this stuff?" "I don't know. It's just something that helps me stay awake…like super-energy pills or something." Shrugging his shoulders Max closed the trunk and headed towards the passenger seat. "Can we go somewhere where people will not stare at us?"

* * *

"Whatcha thinking?" Sean asked Holly as they drove down the highway, the music turned down low. She had her feet kicked up on his dashboard and was tracing patterns on the window, as rain fell outside. "What do you think of moving in together?" Sean took the idea in for a second. "It's a thought. We can talk about it when we get home." There was more silence in the car for a few more moments. "So, are you excited to see Alex?" Sean asked hesitantly. Holly put her feet down and sat up straight in the seat. "Why wouldn't I be? Sean, she's fine with everything now. She's happily in love. And we have actually gotten closer now that she's so far away. She said that you guys have actually talked a couple of times too."

"Ok, so that's true. We covered all the bad stuff. She did sound happy…" He let his words drift off as he stared at the road ahead of him. "Alex never sounds truly happy. That's what caught me off guard. She sounded as if she had thrown all caution to the wind, as the saying goes." Holly listened as her boyfriend spoke about his ex-girlfriend, her sister. "Well," Holly stated, "She's different. And we'll get to meet that different person tomorrow at the airport."

* * *

Anna and Chris had been dating for going on several months and had not really discussed what they would do after they graduated. "I applied to William & Mary and the University of Maryland." Chris stated. Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't really applied anywhere except the community college. I think that everyone expects me to go off to New York and settle into a life there…honestly though that is not a terrible idea." Anna had not told anyone, not even her boyfriend or parents that she had applied to Brown, Columbia, and even NYU. She felt that Chris would be upset knowing that she would be in the same company of Zach all the time. While it was true that their break up was over, Anna had found it within herself to forgive Zach and move on to being friends again. They spoke over video-chat and visited whenever she came to the city. "Actually, Chris, can I be honest?" She waited for his response. When he didn't respond, she took that as her cue to go on.

"I cannot lie to you anymore about what is going on. I applied to several schools including NYU and Columbia."

"Wow, Anna." Chris stated. "That is amazing! Wouldn't it be awesome if you got into school in New York? I am sure that Eric would convince the women's coach to recruit you in a heartbeat." "But what about Zach? Are you not mad about me being in the same city as he is?" Anna asked her boyfriend. "Zach? No. He made a huge mistake, and I think that I know you well enough to say that you wouldn't talk to him if he was the last guy on earth." Chris' assumption was not really true. Anna decided to just tell him everything. "Well, not necessarily. I have been talking with him via email. I don't want to burst your bubble either, but I have seen him a few times since the premiere."

Chris stood up from the porch swing that they were sitting in and turned around. "Why would you hide this from me? I thought we were better than that. I need some time to think." He leaned down and kissed Anna on her forehead, before walking towards his car.

"Great," Anna said aloud to herself. "This is just why I keep everything to myself."

* * *

"Jon, sweetie." Ella said, as soon as the thought popped into her head. "Yes, Ella. Sweetie." Jon answered back mockingly. "I love you…and I think that we should move in together after this semester." She turned her head to look at his reaction. He gave a sheepish grin. "I thought that you would never come up with the idea by yourself." Ella jumped up in her seat, filled with the excitement of his answer. "Really? SO you mean that you've thought of it?"

"Thought of it?" Jon replied. "It is really all I think about. I love you so much and don't know what I would do without you. It is not fair, really. You are beautiful, smart, and best of all you are my best friend."

"Jon, you are my favorite." Ella leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.


	3. AChangedWoman

"Ok, honey, are you sure that you have all the information you need to pick your sister up from the airport?" Lena asked Holly as she frantically ran around the kitchen throwing things around. Holly laughed. "Yes. Everything is in order…except for this kitchen! It'll be fine! I will be back in a couple of hours with your daughter!" She hugged her mom and left to get Sean before they had to be at the airport.

Knocking on his parents' front door, she pulled her jacket in closer. The December wind had picked up that morning and it was quite chilly outside. Sean answered the door, and she shoved past him. "Hi to you too!" He said. She ran over to his couch and sat down. "It was freezing out there. Are you ready? The plane gets in soon." "Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Sean took his coat off of the hook by the door and motioned for Holly that he was now ready. Before she could open the door, he grabbed her and turned around. Pushing her against the door, he leaned in and kissed her. Holly fumbled for her keys. "What was that for?" Sean backed away slightly. "You're nervous." He said this with his half smile. She tried to smile back, and then caved, wrapping her arms around him. "I know you had the best of intentions."

"Holly!" Holly heard her older sister's familiar voice, and then saw Alex walking towards her. Alex looked different. It was Alex alright. Same beautiful skin and her eyes were still captivating. But she was most definitely wearing jeans with…holes in them. Her face was also sporting very little makeup. She turned around to look for someone behind her and stopped to wait for him when she caught his attention. Holly noticed him and took his appearance in. He was wearing a gray button down shirt over a pair of dark wash denim jeans with black boots. His dark brown hair and his green eyes were set perfectly against his fair complexion. "Holly!" Alex still screamed. "Alex!" Holly mimicked. She hadn't seen her sister in a very long time and this reunion was bound to be interesting.

"It's so good to see you Holls." Alexia threw her arms around Holly and then backed away. "This is Jack. Honey this is my sister. Where's Sean? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?" Holly shook hands with Jacques. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And he's in the car."

Jack winked at Alexia and smiled, from behind Holly, "You're right, she's a keeper." The two laughed. Sean had been sitting inside the car to keep warm, and immediately got out to help when he saw them all coming. He didn't know whether or not to go in for a hug, or to reach out to shake hands with her, but luckily he didn't have to make the decision. "Sean, how are you?" Alexia threw her free arm around him and kept the other in Jacques'. Holly placed the bags in the trunk as the introductions were made. "I'm Jacques. It's nice to meet you." Jacques extended a friendly hand. Hesitant to take it, Sean returned with a firm handshake. "Sean. Same here. Now let's get on the road. Your mom expected us home a while ago and I'm sure she's dying to see you guys." There was a hint of sarcasm.

"So how did that meeting go?" Anna asked Holly. "Ugh. Sometimes I wish he would just suck it up and deal with things. Jacques seems like a real nice guy. But the way Sean was acting you'd think he wasn't over my sister." Ella cut in. "And by the way. What happened to your sister? She went all flower child on us. And I'm not even sure that's her guy's type. I googled him."

"You did what?!" The other two girls yelled.

"I googled him. He's the prime minister's son, right? He's open game for the internet. There's tons of stuff on him. It's amazing what you can find…" "And the majority of it isn't true." A voice from the doorway said.

The girls looked up to see Alex holding a wine glass and smiling down at them. "Like the time they said I had run off with his brother and had a secret love child, my personal favorite." "You're in the British tabloids?" Anna squealed. "Unfortunately, it's something he has to deal with. And If I choose to continue a relationship with him, I have to deal with the media." Alexia stated. "Well, I just heard you girls up here laughing and wanted to say hello. I'll talk to you later." With that she was gone.

"Wow. That's a difference." Ella commented. Holly shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she'll always be Alexia to me. Same old Alexia."


End file.
